


I Could Kiss You Right Now!

by echojulien



Series: Writing Prompts [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echojulien/pseuds/echojulien
Relationships: Cole & Echo, Cole & Echo Zane, Cole Steel & Echo Julien
Series: Writing Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804360
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Could Kiss You Right Now!

“Cole!”

“Hey Echo,” the Earth Ninja said without looking away from his game. “What’s up?”

“Well...I know you’ve been having a rough week, and it’s worse because Zane is on a mission right now, so I made you something to try to cheer you up a little.”

Curious, Cole paused his game and looked at Echo--he was smiling, bouncing slightly in place, and had his hands behind his back. 

“You seem awfully excited about whatever it is.”

“Of course! I like making things, especially if it’s for my friends! And I’m certain you’ll  _ at least _ like it.”

Cole raised an eyebrow. “Are you now?” He chuckled when Echo nodded furiously. “Alright, let’s see what you’ve got.”

Echo beamed and carefully moved his hands from behind his back.

Cole gasped softly. “Is...Is that... _ cake _ ?”

“Yes! I know you’ve been trying to eat healthier, but there’s nothing wrong with cutting yourself some slack every once in a while right? Especially after having a rough week?”

The Earth Ninja shook his head as he stepped forward. When he was close enough, he reached out and took the plate from Echo, before picking up the fork and taking a bite.

It was wonderful--not as wonderful as Zane’s, but still pretty high up there.

Once he was done with his bite, he smiled. “Man Echo, I could kiss you right now!”

Suddenly, Jay’s head popped into the doorway and he glared at Cole. “You better fucking not.”


End file.
